Lucky
by yiyjfgyty
Summary: Klavier realized it with a smile. He was just too lucky. Oneshot Note: It's Gavincest. If you don't like it, don't read it.


Lucky

(( A/N: Chapter Eight of My Medicine is coming up soon, guys. I promise. :) ))

Lucky

A fanfiction by: Mr.Trite

The alarm clock suddenly came to life at 7:30 in the morning, playing one of the biggest hits that 2025 had to offer. 'Sugar Sugar' streamed through the speakers, instead of the shrill ringing one would normally expect. It was almost egotistical, actually- To have your own song as not only the thing that woke you up in the morning, but also being the top song played on your iPod… _and_ as the ring tone to your cell phone.

Slowly, a head rose out from under the bed sheets, stands of light blond hair falling freely over the figure's face as it looked up into the darkness, morning confusion present in it's blue eyes. The figure's hand also slipped free from the black silk sheets, feeling around until finally settling on the clock's snooze button, which it pressed down on. There was nothing worse than a morning.

However, this morning was different. From the opposite end on the room, the sun's welcoming rays peeked out from the drawn blinds of the room's lone window. With a yawn, the figure wormed his way out from underneath the silken sheets, revealing a well-toned, chiseled chest, so tan it practically blended in with the midnight dark sheets that enveloped it. The figure- male- sighed and buried himself back under the sheets. Yes, Klavier Gavin was definitely _not_ a morning person.

He would never forget last night's date: Saturday, June 25th, 2025. With a smile, Klavier looked to his right at the sleeping figure beside him, his head resting peacefully on the pillow under it. The prosecutor's eyes lit up, as if he were looking at some sort of valuable- Nay, priceless- treasure.

Lucky. That was the only word that ran through Klavier's mind as he admired the dozing shape. The twenty-four year old sunk down to the other blonde's level, slowly moving closer to the body like a kitten to it's mother, soaking in any of the warmth the body was radiating. Klavier took in it's scent as he rested his head against it's bare chest, feeling like he was resting it upon the sun itself.

Nobody in the band- Not even Daryan- would ever think that he, Klavier Gavin, lead singer of the Gavineers, prosecutor extraordinaire, and all around woman-loving, sexy son of a bitch would be sleeping with a man. Klavier chuckled softly at the ironic realization. Ah, all those poor Frauleins.

The quiet rising and falling of the man's chest nearly caused Klavier to fall asleep all over again. It felt as though he were on a boat, softly being rocked back and forth by the ocean's waves, falling after each other in perfect harmony. Softly, as to not disturb his sleeping lover, Klavier ran his hand through the slumbering man's light blonde locks, amazed at how soft his hair was. _I wish he'd wash mine_. Klavier thought as his hand came free from the man's hair, then moving on to trace his fine jaw line, Klavier admiring it's near-perfect structure.

The word _lucky_ leaked into the prosecutor's mind again, like the broken pipe outside of his home that he always resolved to get fixed, but never did. Surly Klavier didn't deserve this…this…_angel_. It was just too good to be true- Last night must have simply been a dream, a hallucination.

Yes, that would explain it. It had been a Friday, after all- Normally, a Friday night meant band practice which lasted well into the evening, _especially_ with the summer tour coming up in a week. He and Daryan must have had a little too much to drink last night. They said you lived out your deepest, darkest fantasies when you were drunk, after all.

Klavier just didn't deserve the treatment he had received- The red wine, perfectly aged; the movie, which had been directly imported from Rome. (They had been there, once. Klavier thought that the city had been simply breathtaking. ) The heartfelt confessions of the love the two had felt for each other those stressful seven years; The gentle yet passionate love they had made to each other

All of it was just too perfect.

Klavier had to resist the straining urge to lean over and kiss his sleeping lover right then and there. He would have, but the man lying beside him just looked too…. Peaceful, too tranquil. As tempting as it was, Klavier didn't dare attempt the kiss, in fear that he would wake the sleeping angel, thus ruining the moment.

Although, given that logic, the twenty-four year old's position wasn't exactly what you'd call fair. After all, Klavier scarcely had to move to feel the strong arms wrapped around his waist, as if to prevent the very space between them to shatter, turning to dust the amazing evening the two had shared together only a few hours before. As few hours ago…It was hard to believe that just a few hours ago, the two had _truly_ been together. A feeling that Klavier, not even forty years from now, would ever forget. After all, it was just too hard to forget something that felt so right. Klavier sighed happily. Not right, he realized. _Perfect_.

Suddenly, the grasp around Klavier's waist tightened and he gasped, startled. However, the young man was instantly calmed when he found himself looking into two spheres of dark blue, and his tension eased into pure nothingness. Klavier's sapphire eyes- A matching set- lit up like the sun gleaming outside. "_Guten Morgen_, Krissi."

Thirty-two year old Kristoph Gavin returned the smile foggily, still shaking off the heavy bonds of sleep. "_Guten Morgen, mein Engel." _Krissi greeted, his eyes brightening once Klavier came into view more clearly. It was like falling in love all over again. Gently, Kristoph reached up to brush a hand through Klavi's hair, earning a blush from the younger man.

"Sweet dreams, _ja_?" Klavier asked almost shyly, as if he hadn't known his older brother in all of his twenty-four years. Kristoph returned the question with a slow nod, a loving smile etching itself onto his face.

"Yes." He responded simply, "Many of which involving you." Klavier blushed yet again- Kristoph was the only one who was able to do that to him- and sighed happily, wrapping his arms around his older brother's neck.

"Yeah." He breathed in agreement, "Same here."

Silence. It seemed like hours passed between the two Gavins, and Klavier found that he could only stare into Kristoph's eyes- Deep, intelligent, and meaningful, they seemed as though they contained the answers to all the world's questions, and were just waiting for somebody to dig in there and find them.

Before Klavier- and Kristoph, most likely- knew what was happening, the two kissed, their locked lips soft like recently baked bread. When they broke apart, Klavier could have sworn he had stopped breathing. He had kissed hundreds of people in a little more than two decades, - Guys and girls- and at last, he found the one person that could make all of those kisses he would give actually _mean _something.

"First 'Good Morning' kiss, Klavi." Kristoph pointed out with a warm smile. When Klavier looked away, bashful, he cupped his younger brother's chin in his hand and kissed him again.

'And trust me," he promised to his stunned younger brother, "There'll be a lot more."

_Fin._


End file.
